Forever Dream
by MaverickWinter
Summary: What happens, when the fates decide to take a most unusual turn...? Rated R for language, violence in later chapters, and other potential situations.
1. Discovery

NOTE: I don't own the Rockman X games. I wish I did, but I don't, so I can't say I do.  
Sorry. Don't sue me, 'cause I can't really give you anything except for one of our cats.  
You like cats? Anyway, nothing here belongs to me. Except Tug, War, and Harmony.  
They're fanmade, so they're mine. XP Can't sue me! NYEEEEEEEEEH!! Oh, and for  
those who wonder...an iron thong is the downer armor thingys on Rockman Zero. DUR.  
XD I mean...LOOK AT IT! Also, the rating is for possible later content, so there. XP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~  
  
CLONK.  
  
And so was the harmonious sound of X falling out of his pod.  
  
CLONK.  
  
And so was the sound of Zero falling from HIS pod.  
  
Neither of them moved an inch, until a female repliroid walked in, arms crossed. She had black  
hair, the ends dyed almost every color of the rainbow, to the small of her back, with chin-length  
bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes were a deep grey-blue, and she wore a black bodysuit  
with a light purple armor on her upper torso, with shoulder pads that jutted out slightly  
and had a white on the underside. On her forearms, she wore a similarly colored armor, as  
with her lower legs. All of this was topped off by what many of the more sick-minded men at the  
HQ referred to as a white 'iron thong'.   
  
"GET UP, SLEEPYHEADS!!" she sang, startling the two Hunters from their slumber as she  
plopped some papers down on their desks. "You gotta little paperwork today, not a whole lot.  
Hurry up, and you might get finished before lunch," she said with a grin, walking out.  
  
"Zero...tell your sister to STOP being bitchy..." mumbled X.  
  
"Hey, she's Harmony," replied Zero with a shrug. "I somehow doubt she'll listen to anyone. Hell,  
that girl's gone Irregular more times than I can count!"  
  
"Compared to you, that's an accomplishment."  
  
GLARE.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
X yawned loudly, eyes closed thanks to the wideness of his mouth. This yawn was replied to by a  
very nice thwack on the head from a certain cranky doctor and his cane.  
  
"OW!!" yelled X, holding his head. "What was THAT for?!"   
  
"FOR BEING AN ASS!" screamed Dr. Cain in reply, arms crossed.   
  
"I am NOT an ass. I'm just sleepy."  
  
Zero sighed, glaring at them both. "Ok...now, Dr. Cain, what's this mission you want us to go on  
about?"  
  
The scientist nodded, pulling up a holographic map of where they were to go. "We've found two  
capsules...we need you to go check on them."  
  
X shrugged. "What's the big deal?" he asked. "We find those things all the time."  
  
Dr. Cain glared at him, looking ready to whack him with his cane again. "These aren't  
normal...they contain two beings with abnormal amounts of pure energy. Their energy isn't  
processed, like in repliroids...these two have signatures similar to humans, and those similar to  
repliroids. I want to find out more about them..but all of the ones we've sent so far have  
disappeared, completely."  
  
X and Zero nodded. "Alright..." said the azure-armored Hunter with a sigh. It DID seem like a  
big deal...after all, humans were supposedly unable to undergo the hibernation. It simply put too  
much stress on them. So, without another word, they teleported out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seems normal enough of a place..." said Zero, glancing around. "A bit creepy, though..."  
  
They were within a cavern, the one room they were in seeming quite large. Cold, condensated  
water dripped from the ceiling, some landing unceremoniously on X's nose. There were countless  
stalactites hanging from the ceiling, cracks in their bases threatening that they could fall at any  
moment.   
  
X looked around, shivering. This place was strangely calm...quiet, except for the sounds of water  
dripping from the stalactites and to the ground. "I dunno..." he said quietly. "Why would  
ANYONE put two capsules in such an unstable-looking place?"  
  
Zero shrugged. He tried to make himself seem braver than he felt...this place really was giving him  
the creeps, as though they were being watched by something. "C'mon," he said, starting on his  
way down one of the passages. "The old man said that they're somewhere in here...X, think we  
should split up?"  
  
"Good idea," replied X, nodding slowly. "I'll let you know if I find anything, and you do the  
same."  
  
The two hunters nodded, and thus separated, headed down two passages going in opposite  
directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
X looked around slowly, being careful in his steps on the slippery ground. Something was  
strange...he was picking up a reading, certainly, but it was tainted. Certainly not the pure energy  
Cain had mentioned...his eyes widened. An Irregular?!  
  
No..  
  
He knew who this was...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTE: MWAHAHA!! I love cliffhangers. XP Sorry..anyway, if I get a review or two, I'll  
continue, gladly. If nobody gives a flying pig, though, then nope. No continue. Sawy. 


	2. Enchantment, and a Little Look into Dyna...

Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTE: Well, two reviews is good. ^^ At least people read this...I hope for more reviews, though! Here's  
chapter 2...a bit longer this time. Rejoice. XP Oh, and I'm making another fic soon...it'll be called  
"To Love is Death". Sorta sappy love kinda thing...between an unlikely couple. And no, NO LEMON, YA PERVS!  
Well, not yet. XP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Cold.  
  
Wet.  
  
Scary.  
  
This was certainly not nice. This much, the girl knew for certain. Her creator was an official  
idiot in her eyes. Idiot indeed. Who in the world would put her capsule in this place? Of course,  
her sister was somewhere around here, too...but who the hell knew where? God? Nope. No God.   
Sorry. If there was a God, her creation and the creation of all other repliroids would be   
blasphemy, would it not?  
  
...  
...  
...  
  
Stasis was VERY boring. Too bad she couldn't scream. That would be so nice right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly, Zero looked about, grip tight on his beam saber's hilt. It was so quiet...too quiet for  
his tastes. The steady drip, drip, dripping of the water from the cavern's cieling served only  
to scrape at his nerves further. He'd never felt this uneasiness before...it was almost as though  
he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.  
  
Then, he saw it.  
  
There sat a capsule, untouched it seemed. The occupant was female; Zero identified it as being  
repliroid in style. Then, it hit him--this was one of the capsules. DUH. "Yo, X!" he said into the  
communicator. "I found one...X? X....X? Uh-oh."  
  
Suddenly, the capsule began to open without his permission. He didn't like this much, but there  
was little he could do but watch as it indeed opened, and the girl slowly opened her eyes, stepping  
out. Well, he couldn't see eyes anyway, through those shades. It, however, was safe to assume that  
they were open. He couldn't tell how long her hair was--it was in a bun, which in turn was covered  
by a light blue scarf with a dark blue stripe. All she wore at the moment was a black bodysuit,  
which was long-sleeved and long-legged, seeming to also go over her hands and feet in a   
glovelike fashion.  
  
She grinned. "Welcome home, Zero Omega..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cautiously, X walked, his arm now a buster. Nearer, he sensed the energy-searching for him-in the   
darkness. This place was so creepy...he didn't like it at all.   
  
"Welcome, X."  
  
Yelping, he turned and raised his buster, only to see...  
  
"Dynamo?!"  
  
The silver-haired repliroid grinned, allowing X to realize something.  
  
THIS was the Irregular energy he'd sensed. Dynamo...was an Irregular? X firmly believed he could sum  
up the situation in one sentence. "...what the hell..."  
  
Still grinning, Dynamo nodded. "Yup. My lord wants you dead, X..."  
  
"AUGH!! NOT AGAIN!! Why can't Sigma just DIE already?! DIEDIEDIEDIEDAMMIT!!"  
  
It took every ounce of self-control Dynamo had to try and keep from laughing. And he STILL failed   
miserably. "You blueberry idiot!" he teased, taking red contacts from his eyes. "Man, I ALWAYS   
wanted to do that!"  
  
X, however, was serious. "That wasn't funny," he said with a withering look. "What if I had attacked  
under the notion that you were an Irregular?"  
  
"Lighten up, X!!" yelled Dynamo with a grin.   
  
"Fine...but, since when so you wear contacts?"  
  
"Our secret. Capische?"  
  
"Sure." 


End file.
